yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
George Gore
| romaji_name = Onizuka Gō | other_names = | age = 19 | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Duelist | anime_deck = Gouki | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = }} Go Onizuka ( , Onizuka Gō) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is a Charisma Duelist under the same name (this time written as ), in LINK VRAINS. Go also serves as a rival to Yusaku. Design Appearance Go is a tan-skinned young man with a built and bulky body. He has two-toned hair, fashioned in a flattop/hi-top fade: brown from his forehead down, including a neatly trimmed brown chin beard, and blonde on top of his head, fashioned in the flattop style and featuring red-striped highlights. As a kid, Go's two-toned hair had a small spiky crown on the blonde upper portion, sans the highlights, and the brown parts were that of a mullet. As a young adult, he wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. Go is shirtless, with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen. he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves. Go does not use an Avatar in LINK VRAINS so his outfit remains the same. Taking on the appearance of Dark Onizuka, Go wears the same outfit, but with added black shoulder pads with yellow outline, purple spikes on his knees and a black and white wrestler's mask, a purple spike, small yellow details, a long teal hair, and his eyes become covered. Personality Go is shown to have a big ego and pride for being a popular Charisma Duelist and was angered when Playmaker was, unwittingly, stealing his spotlight. He seems to have a soft spot for children, as he often volunteers and donates to them at the orphanage where he grew up. He repeatedly makes it clear that he doesn't Duel for money, as he donates most of it and lives in a rather small warehouse. According to his manager, Go prioritizes the audience's entertainment over winning Duels immediately. Etymology "Onizuka" (鬼塚) is written with the characters of "ogre" and "mound". "Go" (豪) can be translated as "strong" or "manly". Abilities Go Onizuka can transform himself to look like other avatars in LINK VRAINS. Biography History When he was little, Go was in an orphanage. He met Makoto Kimishima, another orphan, whom he protected from bullies. Go wanted to convince him to stand up for himself, but Makoto refused, being too kind for that. Despite their differences, Go and Makoto became good friends. Hanoi Go appeared in LINK VRAINS when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked. He watched Playmaker's Duel against a Knight of Hanoi and was angered that Playmaker was stealing his spotlight. He is then shown raging in his warehouse about Playmaker's rising popularity. As Akira Zaizen shows up, offering a D-Board for his help in defeating Playmaker, he rejected the offer, saying that he takes orders from nobody. When Go visited his old orphanage, the children were engrossed in videos of Playmaker, paying no attention that Go visited. Shocked by this, Go accepted Akira's offer and drew Playmaker out with a Knight of Hanoi disguise. After revealing who he really was, Go challenged Playmaker to a Duel, declaring that the true hero of LINK VRAINS would unmask Playmaker. When SOL Technologies used a program to trap them and prevent Playmaker from logging out, Go then announced that Playmaker could only leave by defeating him. Upon being questioned of who hired him, Go replied that he wasn't telling that to a hacker and said his purpose here is to show that he is the stronger Duelist. The two began their Duel, with Go Normal Summoning "Gouki Suprex" and with its effect, Special Summon "Gouki Twistcobra", ending his turn. As Playmaker brought out two monsters of his own, Go was amused and compared the current situation to a pro-wrestling tag match, declaring that he would win by the count of 3. He then lost half his LP by "Linkslayer", helped by "Cyberse Wizard's" effect, and was brought to his knees. Go got up before the count of three, staying true to his charisma style of deliberately putting himself in danger to heighten his audience's emotions. He then adds "Gouki Riscorpio" with "Suprex's" effect. He then activated his Skill, "Fighting Spirit" to bring back "Suprex" and Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre". After increasing "Great Ogre's" ATK, Go was confident it was enough to defeat Playmaker, declaring that it would be his finisher. As Go moved in for the final blow, Playmaker activated a trap that left him with 100 life points. He then smiled when Playmaker stayed to finish the duel despite having an escape route available. When Playmaker Link Summoned Link Spider, Go called it a weakling due to its low attack, however he became annoyed when he realized that Playmaker took his attacks deliberately to satisfy the condition for Playmaker's Skill, calling Playmaker a copycat of his charisma style. He was then shocked when Playmaker performed multiple Link Summons to bring out 3 Link Monsters. When Playmaker asked his Decode Talker to attack, Go questioned the use of attacking with a monster with lower attack, but when both his Great Ogre and Decode Talker were tied in attack, he tried to save Great Ogre with its effect. However, by the third attack, Great Ogre ran out of linked monsters for its effect and is destroyed by Decode Talker, costing Go the duel. As he got up, he laughed, having enjoyed the duel with Playmaker. When he logged out, he stumbled, feeling the fatigue from the duel. He was surprised and moved to see the children waiting and clapping for him despite his loss. He then held up his champion belt and roared, and had fun with the children, with a big grin on his face. Another After his defeat against Playmaker, Go studied Playmaker's tactics. He realized his battling style was outdated, and had to change. Regardless, he swore he'd still fight for entertainment, while his manager thought his fans would accept if he changed his battling style. Go saved Makoto, who was knocked unconscious and fell off a cliff in LINK VRAINS. Go came out of the data sea and failed to wake him up, but was visited by the person that attacked Makoto. The person noted Go was a Charisma Duelist, who wanted to know what was done to Makoto. The person explained they placed a virus into him, and if Go wished to cure him, he'd have to join the Knights of Hanoi to hunt Playmaker down. Go yelled out he wouldn't be their lackey and was disgusted that the person would let Makoto stay infected. Instead, Dr. Genome ordered him to tell Playmaker that if the latter wished to stop people from being infected, Playmaker should simply surrender himself to Dr. Genome. Genome left the offer to join the Knights of Hanoi and teleported away, infuriating Go. Later, Go was at the hospital, waiting at the operating room. His manager came, and Go informed him someone called the paramedics to pick Makoto up. Go blamed himself for Makoto's condition, and his manager remembered Makoto became a Duelist, and even won certain tournaments, when Go became famous in LINK VRAINS. At this point, it is revealed that Makoto and Go were childhood friends during their orphanage days. The two met when Go scared off bullies who were picking on Makoto, and Makoto convinced Go to be more gentle with fragile things, like a butterfly he captured to show Makoto. Go realized he should've stopped Makoto from his Duelist path, due to the danger it placed on him, but Go's manager assured him Makoto would not give up, and it wasn't Go's fault for this condition. The medics pushed Makoto's bed, and Go was informed the doctors could not wake him up. Go swore to save Makoto by defeating Dr. Genome. Yusaku, who overheard the conversation, left. Go saw him and realized Yusaku was also concerned about Makoto, who attended the same school. Yusaku gave out his name to Go, and left. In LINK VRAINS, posing as Playmaker, Go Onizuka confronted the Knights of Hanoi, tossing them from their D-Boards and intercepting their programs. Dr. Genome arrived, and saw through Go's disguise. Go Onizuka confirmed this, and removed his program. Dr. Genome was pleased, believing Go would join their hunt after Playmaker. Go denied this, replying he only came for Makoto, and knew Playmaker's identity. Dr. Genome doubted Go knew Playmaker's identity, but agreed to Duel him, betting the virus-removal program for that identity. Before the Speed Duel began, Dr. Genome activated the Data Gale, conjuring black tornadoes that nearly threw Go off his D-Board. Dr. Genome knew Go Onizuka's tactic was to let the weak gain the upper hand, then make a counterattack, like an entertainment style. Go confirmed this, surprising Genome for his answer. Go rushed Genome, who summoned "Helixx Marmotroll", which would prevent Go's strategy of boosting his monster's ATK. Go was disappointed by Genome's turn, and summoned three of his "Gouki" monsters to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". He used the monsters he used as Link Summon materials to search his Deck for more "Gouki" monsters. Genome anticipated this, seeing his observations were correct. Much to his fans' surprise, Go equipped "Gouki Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask", and placed a mask on himself, declaring he'll fight as a heel, adding the "Dark" prefix to himself and his monster. In addition, using "Gouki Poison Mist", Dark Onizuka spit out a purple liquid on Genome's face, dealing 700 LP damage. In addition, Dark Onizuka summoned another "Gouki Riscorpio", which "Dark Thunder Ogre" threw on "Helixx Marmotroll". The attack destroyed Dark Onizuka's monster, inflicting 300 LP damage on Dark Onizuka, whose "Dark Thunder Ogre" dealt 500 LP damage on Genome. Genome wanted Dark Onizuka's DNA, and wished to combine it with Playmaker's DNA to create an even more powerful DNA. Dark Onizuka was grossed out by his weirdness, and used "Fighting Spirit" Skill to return "Gouki Riscorpio" on the field. Repeating his tactic, Dark Onizuka destroyed "Gouki Riscorpio", shaving his LP off by 300, to inflict 500 LP damage on Genome, and boosting "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 3000. "Dark Thunder Ogre" destroyed Genome's "Helixx Marmotroll", but the latter's effect protected Genome's LP. Dark Onizuka claimed he evolved, though Genome remembered his defeat against Playmaker. Thus, he changed his battling style, to a dark, heel one, that would do anything to win. Genome ignored this story, and still wished to find if Dark Onizuka had some DNA he could use, for that was something that cannot be changed, and preordained one's destiny. Resurrecting two of his "Helixx Mamortroll" with "Graveyard Incubation", Genome Link Summoned "Helixx Gothiclone", and had it attack "Dark Thunder Ogre". Both monsters could not be destroyed, and fell to the ground in a double knockout. Genome recalled this happened in the Duel against Playmaker, when "Decode Talker" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" clashed with each other. With that, Genome tributed "Helixx Dreadrat" to inflict 1200 LP damage to Dark Onizuka. Pointing out Genome's fact that DNA preordains one's destiny, Dark Onizuka swore to crush Genome for such limits. He brought out "Gouki Riscorpio" and "Gouki Twistcobra", and used the latter's effect to tribute the former and boost "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 5300, and played "Gouki Serpent Splash", to deal 3100 LP damage on Genome to end the Duel. Instead, Genome's "Regeneration Cure" prevented that damage, and summoned a "Helixx Token". Reviving "Helixx Dreadrat", Genome used it and "Helixx Token" to Link Summon "Helixx Necro Darwin". With "Gouki Twistcobra" destroyed, "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK was boosted and inflicted 500 LP damage on Genome. This time, Genome was protected by "Helixx Necro Darwin", and its ATK was doubled. "Hellix Gothiclone" clashed with "Dark Thunder Ogre", and the former's effect tributed "Helixx Necro Darwin" to inflict damage equal to its ATK. To save himself, Dark Onizuka discarded "Gouki Octostretch", halving down that damage, but fell on the ground, with 200 LP left. Dark Onizuka got back on his D-Board while Genome saw how tough his opponent was, and revived "Hellix Necro Darwin" to active his Preserve Species Skill, that cut Dark Onizuka's LP and "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK in half. Dark Onizuka crashed through a wall, having a hundred LP left, and barely able to stand on his D-Board. Genome forced Dark Onizuka's AI to remind about Genome's tactics, showing Dark Onizuka had no hope to win. Playmaker logged in to LINK VRAINS, and joined the two. Playmaker denied to have come to help Dark Onizuka, and swore if the latter lost, Playmaker would laugh at his defeat. Dark Onizuka listened to Playmaker, who believed Go would actually evolve and defeat Dr. Genome. Dark Onizuka's mask dissolved, and Go used "Gouki Face Turn" to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask" and revive his "Gouki Suprex". With his "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and "Gouki Suprex", Go Link Summoned "Gouki The Master Ogre". Using "Gouki Re-Match", Go Special Summoned "Gouki Twistcobra" and "Gouki Riscorpio", then returned them to his hand to negate Genome's "Hellix" monster's effects. "Gouki Master Ogre" attacked Genome's Hellix monsters, and made Go win the Duel. Go cheered for his victory, and a moment later, took the virus program from Genome. Genome was unamused by Go evolving from a heel to a hero, but Go stated this was only to amuse the crowd, being the number 1 entertainer. Genome swore Go would regret defeating him and disappeared, while Go was focused on curing Makoto. Go also knew Playmaker wanted to encourage him to win, rather than mock him. Go swore to defeat him one day, but seeing the Knights of Hanoi destroying LINK VRAINS, proposed an alliance. Playmaker joined in, and so did Blue Angel. Later, Go fought a Knight of Hanoi, having his "Gouki The Master Ogre" destroy the Knight's "Jack Wyvern", finishing the Duel. Go joined up with Playmaker, asking him about Blue Angel's whereabouts, but Playmaker did not know. Later, Go, at the orphanage, watched how Kitamura's army confronted the Knights of Hanoi. Go, disguised as a bear, went into an alley. A Knight of Hanoi pursued him, until Go lifted his disguise off and declared a Speed Duel against the knight, having "Gouki The Great Ogre" attack him. Later, Go watched the Duel between Blue Angel and Baira at the orphanage. He was pleased to see Blue Angel won against Baira. Go watched as an ominous tower appeared in LINK VRAINS, and wondered what was going on. Seeing avatars being absorbed, Go asked of the children at the orphanage to stop watching this disaster. He watched Spectre erased Kitamura, and the former threatened to do this to anyone that dared entering LINK VRAINS. Go decided to leave the orphanage when the kids were asleep, but was confronted by his manager, who forbid Go from entering LINK VRAINS. Go refused to listen, and fired his manager. The manager asked for Go to at least promise to return safely, who made that promise. Go logged in LINK VRAINS. He quickly met up with Playmaker and Blue Angel, the latter stating she was fighting for everyone, as those people look up to her. Go exclaimed the same, since he was the hero that needed to protect LINK VRAINS. Ai noted how full of energy Go was. Go noted that was the Ignis, who yelled out he had a name, Ai. Playmaker explained he came to stop the Tower of Hanoi, rescue Ghost Girl and confront the mastermind, Revolver. Blue Angel was shocked to hear Ghost Girl vanished, too, at the hands of Revolver. Go asked about the data Ghost Girl gave to Playmaker, who reported Revolver intended to destroy LINK VRAINS, using the tower. Blue Angel realized if the network would be destroyed, then all the people absorbed would be destroyed, too, hence why Playmaker exclaimed the importance of stopping the tower's completion, and Ai added it would prevent him from being erased. Go asked how to stop the tower, and was told Revolver had to be defeated. Ai warned the time limit was six hours before the tower was completed. Go and Blue Angel promised to go there, but Playmaker replied it was better if they stayed home, in safety. This actually motivated Go and Blue Angel to protect the children and the absorbed people, including Ghost Girl. Playmaker did not care, but asked of them to be careful. He reminded them one of them had to defeat Revolver, who, according to Ghost Girl, wielded a powerful card. The trio promised to meet up against and went in different directions. Go continued his way towards the Tower of Hanoi. Go was near the Tower of Hanoi, and remembered his promise to his manager. In front of the tower, Go was confronted by Revolver, who came to stop him, and the two noted each other's names. Go noted Revolver would use the tower to destroy the data, and questioned his goals. Revolver smiled, doubting Go would understood the Knights of Hanoi's goals. Go confirmed this, since he did not wish to listen gibberish from a "villain", and would never forgive Revolver these actions. Revolver wondered why Go came, since Blue Angel has been absorbed already. Warning the same would happen to Go, Revolver let him retreat. Go was surprised to hear Blue Angel had been defeated, as Revolver noted Spectre defeated her, but lost to Playmaker. Revolver pointed out his enemy was Playmaker rather than Go. Go swore to stop Revolver, just like Playmaker did to Spectre. Revolver noted Go did defeat one of his subordinates, and accepted the challenge. Go remembered Playmaker's warning about Revolver's powerful card, and hoped his refined Deck should suffice. Go started the first round by Link Summoning "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and supplying his field with three "Gouki" monsters as backup. When Playmaker arrived, Go claimed he would be the one to defeat Revolver, who was unamused Go was distracted by a bystander. Revolver's swarming tactics let him Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" and draw two cards with the effect of "Arrow Change". To belittle Go, Revolver used Go's "Gouki Thunder Ogre" for the additional Normal Summon of "Triggering Wurm", and use it to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon". "Triggering Wurm" was revived from the GY, and Revolver used his dragon's effect to clear everyone's Main Monster Zones. To minimize the damage, Go tributed "Gouki Twistcobra" to increase the ATK of "Gouki Thunder Ogre" to 4500, and its effect increased its own ATK by 400. Revolver boosted his dragon with "Link Protection" and attacked "Gouki Thunder Ogre", which triggered his dragon's effect to destroy the ogre and inflict 2200 LP damage to Go. Go discarded "Gouki Octostretch" to halve the damage. Revolver complimented Go for this tactic, but wondered how long would that last. Thinking of the children, Go swore to restore LINK VRAINS. Go Link Summoned "Gouki Shadow Ogre" next to the link of "Topologic Bomber Dragon". The latter's effect was triggered, but Go's ogre negated its effect and destroyed the dragon. Go pointed out he also used Revolver's monster to his advantage, which made Revolver smirk. Revolver banished "Link Protection" and "Topologic Bomber Dragon" to prevent Go from attacking, unless he had four Link Monsters. Go made progress by reviving "Gouki Jet Ogre" and bringing out "Gouki The Great Ogre". Go swore to stop Revolver, who admitted his admiration for Go's passion. However, he reminded he was ruthless, and used a flashing "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Go's monsters, thus intentionally cancelling his efforts. Go realized that was the card Playmaker warned him about, making Revolver laugh. Deck ".]] Go uses a "Gouki" Deck. According to his profile, his Deck Style is Beatdown. Similar to his attitude towards loyalty, his main tactic is about gathering his monsters together, both assembling them from his Deck and combining their respective might. His signature tactic in Duels is to start off passively, allowing his opponents to gain a huge lead before turning things around for a single powerful finish, all for the sake of amazing spectators. After losing his duel against Playmaker, feeling that his style was outdated, Go's tactics became more offensive, utilizing Burn tactics along with relentless attacks. It became deemed a "Heel" tactic as he would recklessly sacrifice his monsters on the field to gain advantage. Regardless, his strategy essentially remained the same, building up the might of his monsters through constantly fortifying his hand and face his opponents direct combat. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters